


Wicked

by DYHT_Aus (I_LovePringles)



Series: i'm not yours [1]
Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/DYHT_Aus
Summary: Forbidden love is exciting. Thrilling. But in between the highest point of temptation, cigarettes, and sex comes the unaccepted truth that Zhao Xiaotang can never swallow:You can't always have the things you want.
Relationships: Xie Keyin/Xu Jiaqi, Yu Shuxin/Zhao Xiaotang, Yu Yan/Yu Shuxin
Series: i'm not yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094912
Kudos: 7





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this lame fanfic I made. 
> 
> Inspired by Mmmh by Kai and Oh my God by (G)I-DLE.

Rain was heavily falling over the busy streets of the illuminated night skyline of Beijing. People still occupy the streets as they make their way through their own businesses and agendas before truly calling it a day. But within the confines of one building that stood tall above all others, a stifle moan could be heard. 

**"Ah, fuck- Xiaotang, faster!"**

To others, this meant a typical one night stand; no strings attached. Just one night of letting loose and giving in to your desire. But for Zhao Xiaotang, this scene meant more; she highly considers this as a Tuesday. The woman underneath her wriggles as she grinded against her palm and fingers, trying to edge herself into climax but Xiaotang had other plans. 

**"You know how much I hated that, Yu Shuxin."** Xiaotang whispered darkly and low into the brunette's ear. Her breath hovered above Shuxin's earlobe. **"I am the boss around here, remember that."**

 **"Please, Xiaotang."** Shuxin sobbed, trying so hard not to grind herself once more against the woman's fingers. **"Please."**

 **"Begging won't get you anywhere, dear."** Xiaotang's left hand raked itself in Shuxin's face, outlining her features before capturing her cheeks. Forcing the woman to look into her dark eyes. **"You broke my rule, and you know what officers do to law breakers, yes? Misbehaving girls too undergo that same treatment."** Xiaotang licked Shuxin's earlobe, earning her a whimper. **"They get punished."**

Xiaotang pounded her fingers mercilessly inside of Shuxin and the brunette moaned loudly. Every time she hits Shuxin's spot, a loud moan comes out of her mouth and the raven feels as if the angels are singing their heavenly melody to them, telling her the wonderful news of salvation from the gods. Not like she needed saving anyways, she was long gone after she met the woman who was far tastier than the Fruit of Eden. 

**"Oh my god, Xiaotang! Please! Oh fuck, I'm cumming! Yes! Yes! Fuck-"**

She was in control. Always been. When she felt the brunette's walls clenching her fingers, she stopped midway. Shuxin groaned loudly, almost sobbing. She looked at the raven hovering over her, silently begging for that sweet release but Xiaotang only smirked. The raven took a nipple into her mouth and teased it, earning another breathy moan from Shuxin which inched her even more into orgasm. Xiaotang released the nipple from the mouth and bit the other one, Shuxin flinched. Xiaotang smirked against her skin. 

**"I told you, bad girls get punished."** Xiaotang says. **"You won't cum until I say so."** Shuxin continued to plead silently but Xiaotang continued to torture her. Every moan coming out of Shuxin makes Xiaotang fall deeper into this addiction; the addiction called Yu Shuxin. 

But deep inside, she knows that this is the only thing that bounds her to Shuxin. The silver band in Shuxin's finger reminds her of that, it _glares_ at her, _tortures_ her, _taunts_ her. It was the unaccepted truth that she could never swallow; Yu Shuxin is married. Married to someone that isn't her. But she doesn't give a fuck, she wanted more and she always got the thing she wanted in life, and soon Yu Shuxin will be hers too. All she needs is for Shuxin to completely give in to the temptation like she did. 

How did even lead to this? Xiaotang forgot. But she knew ever since she laid her eyes on the woman in one of the corporate parties she was invited in, she knew she was tempted to take a bite out of her. She was a walking daemoness of desire with an innocent look on her face that Xiaotang wanted to erase so badly; all eyes were looking with desire as she passed by them with an angelic smile while waving to her colleagues and friends alike, they were obviously tempted like Xiaotang. The jasmine perfume that Xiaotang inhaled as she passed by was intoxicating, her eyes going a bit dark. _I want more_ , _I want her._

 **"Xiaotang!"** A voice called out to her, snapping her out of her trance. She turned around and a dear friend of hers. **"Finally, after years, you decided to show up."** The woman before her was a red-head, coolness radiating from the clothes she wore, a bright box smile plastered in her doll like features. **"I'm starting to think you hate me or something."**

The raven chuckled. **"If the company stockholders didn't become total shits, I'd probably show up on your wedding day. And besides, why would I hate the other half of the Beijing line?"** She says, placing her hands on her hips. **"There, I finally admitted that you're my favourite, Yu Yan. Guess I have to list down my excuses once Anqi found out about that."**

Yu Yan laughed. **"Anyways, thanks for coming at the company's founding celebration. Shuxin would be glad to meet one of my closest friends, come I'll introduce you to her."** Xiaotang was immediately whisked away by the younger woman. 

**"I'll be glad to meet Shuxin too."** _and corrupt her pretty face by tainting her innocence._ Xiaotang bit back the last part, shaking her head slightly that the red head didn't notice. **"After all, I need to thank whoever melted that cold heart of yours."**

And that is how her dark little game started. The moment Shuxin sealed her fate by shaking her hands with hers, Xiaotang knew that the woman would soon fall into pieces and so, she patiently waited for the opportunity to slowly tear her down. Of course, given that Yu Yan was a mutual connection to the both of them, Xiaotang and Shuxin often ran into each other in company celebrations, private parties, or sometimes in clubs which made their connection strong added with similar interests. 

Xiaotang didn't care how long it took for that opportunity to come, as long as she was near the proximity of the woman, she wouldn't mind if it took years or decades. The long awaited opportunity came in the form of a club opening invitation from one Xie Keyin, a mutual friend of theirs who owns a string of clubs and bars around China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and other parts of South-East Asia. When Xiaotang learned that Shuxin and Yu Yan were invited, she immediately agreed. But as soon as entered the newly opened club, she found the brunette alone with Keyin and Xu Jiaqi, Keyin's girlfriend and a popular idol.

 **"Hey, Zhao!"** Keyin called out, clearly a bit drunk. Jiaqi shook her head before giving a ko oosmile to the approaching CEO. **"Come sit! Eyow, Xinwen! Give the woman something to drink! Our special one, please!"** She hollered out. Her childhood friend and head bartender, Xu Xinwen, gave a thumbs up from the counter. 

Xiaotang caught Shuxin looking at her from her peripheral vision. She was about to ask why she was alone but Jiaqi beat her to it. **"Shuxin, where's Yu Yan? I thought she was going to be with you?"** Xiaotang placed her chin on her palm and leaned against the table before giving her attention to the said woman. Shuxin sighed. 

**"She's… Busy. She's stuck with Daimeng back at the office, apparently she's planning to sue that news company and those people who released false rumours about Xueer."**

**"No wonder. I heard it was a big case, what did those bastards say again?** **_'Xueer is a third party in a relationship between_ ** **god knows who** **_'?_ ** **Didn't they know that Kong Xueer is one big gay and doesn't go after some random twink?"** Keyin says, swirling her drink in her glass. Jiaqi nodded in agreement with what her girlfriend said.

**"No, apparently."**

**"Who gives a shit about them? Let's wait what Yuxin is gonna do about this when she finds out. She'd probably subtly diss them again in public."** Xiaotang says, smiling at Xinwen as she placed the drinks down before her. A martini, Xiaotang chuckled. Xinwen really knows what she likes. She reminds herself to give the woman an extra tip. **"And good thing Yu Yan decided to sue those people, they never learn."**

 **"Yeah, I'm actually relieved."** Shuxin added, taking a swig of her drink. **"Xueer deserves to be protected from those malicious rumours. She doesn't deserve that, no artist deserves that."**

 **"Well, frankly, I don't know why some people are hell bent in destroying Yu Yan's artists. First they went after Keran, then Naiwan, then Jiaqi,"** The raven CEO motioned to the said woman across her. **"Xiai, Anqi, and now Xueer."** Xiaotang shook her head. **"What the hell is wrong with them?"**

Keyin shrugged, still swirling her drink in her glass. **"Either they are bored out of their mind, getting paid, or just plain jealous."**

They decided to drop the topic after that. More rounds of drinks came in the table of the VIPs, accompanied with stories that were either embarrassing, nostalgic, or funny. Xiaotang was never a light-weight when it comes to drinking hard drinks, but the people with her were. After seemingly five glasses, Shuxin was a babbling mess, drunk but still a bit sober. Keyin and Jiaqi passed out on the velvety couch. Xiaotang eyed the woman with amusement and desire that she could not do while Jiaqi and Keyin were awake as she talked about one of the shows Jiaqi guested on . 

Shuxin was wearing a gold glittery dress that showed much of her glory and Xiaotang's insides went feral; burning with craving of the woman. Xiaotang inched closer but Shuxin didn't seem to notice. Xiaotang leaned into the woman's ear and breathed slowly into her earlobe; now Shuxin had paid attention. 

**"Did I say how sexy you are tonight?"** Xiaotang whispered as her eyes darted into Shuxin's cleavage. **"So** **_delicious,_ ** **I could eat you up here right now."** Shuxin felt shivers down her spine. It was _new_ , something she never felt. **"Tell me, have you ever** **_screamed so loud_ ** **in your life?"**

Words were stuck in Shuxin's throat as she felt Xiaotang's hands on her thigh, teasing her oh so _lightly_ with her caresses. Her breath started to heave as heat formed on her stomach. A wet lick in her earlobe made the brunette flinch and slightly moan, Xiaotang smirked. _Oh? What do we have here? The angel is not angelic as it seems?_ Xiaotang grabbed the end of Shuxin's dress and raised it, sliding her hand inside. 

Every touch Xiaotang did to her made her skin burn. It made Shuxin crave, _want_ , and _need_ more. It was very far from what her wife did to her, it awakened something inside of her that she didn't know. Probably it was because of the fact that this is happening unbeknownst to her wife and in front of their friends that made it thrilling, or is it simply because of Xiaotang? 

**"Fuck, you're** **_wet_ ** **already? I haven't even done anything."** Xiaotang muttered with amusement. Her fingers teasing Shuxin's clothed clit. **"I didn't know you were this naughty, Ms. Yu Shuxin. Do you want-"**

 **"Yes, god, yes."** Shuxin breathed out, cutting Xiaotang off as she rubbed her clit hard from her panties. **"Ah!"** Xiaotang smirked again. _I didn't know it was this easy._ The raven swiftly carried Shuxin bridal style and took off to the private rooms that the club has, and since they were the only ones here, no one had noticed them slipping into one of the rooms. 

Xiaotang snickers at the memory of the first time she corrupted Yu Shuxin. The loud moan of the said woman below her snapped her out of her daydreaming, tears falling down into her cheek.

 **“Oh shit- please Xiaotang! Let me- fuck- cum!”** Shuxin begged. **“Please, oh god, please!”**

 **“Am I the only one making you feel this way? Say the truth, Yu Shuxin. Tell me I’m the only one,”** A particular hard thrust made Shuxin arch her back. **“That can make you feel this way.”**

**“Yes! You’re the only one!”**

**“Not even Yu Yan?”**

Something snapped inside Shuxin that suddenly made her stop; the arousal and impending climax disappeared in a flash. She pushed Xiaotang off her and stared at her with wide eyes. She suddenly stood up and hastily gathered her clothes but before she could even head to the bathroom, Xiaotang grabbed her arm and forced her to look at her directly into the eyes.

**“What’s wrong, Shuxin?”**

Shuxin shrugged Xiaotang’s grip from her hand and turned around, clearly heading to the bathroom of Xiaotang’s office. **“This is all a mistake, Zhao Xiaotang. A fucking mistake.”**

**“How did this become a mistake? You clearly enjoyed being fucked by me.”**

**“You said the answer yourself, Zhao. It was a mistake to be fucked by** **_you_ ** **, I have a wife waiting for me back home. All she did was love me unconditionally but I cheated on her with you, it’s** **_disgusting. Unacceptable._ ** **That’s why we’re ending it here, I don’t even know why I let myself fall into your sick game.”**

Xiaotang eyed Shuxin as she exited the bathroom fully clothed. The jasmine scent that she grew addicted to became stronger than before, she inhaled the scent deeply. 

**“Because you clearly like it, Yu Shuxin. Whether you admit it or not, your body gave it away. You** **_crave_ ** **for me. You** **_want_ ** **me.”**

**“No, I don’t. Get over your head, Xiaotang.”**

Xiaotang reached for her cigarettes in the nightstand at the same time, took out a stick and lighted it up. Shuxin scrunched her nose in disgust. She looked at the woman who was still in her sports bra and shorts before sighing, heading towards the exit. 

**“Goodbye, Zhao Xiaotang. Let’s forget that this whole sex affair even happened.”** Shuxin reached out for the doorknob, but before she could even leave the room, she heard a snicker coming from the raven.

Xiaotang seized hold of Shuxin's arms, gripping her tight then slapped her right in the cheek. Shuxin yelped in pain. Xiaotang snickered even more as she held Shuxin's jaw and forced her to look at her directly in the eyes. 

**“Oh, this isn’t the last time Yu Shuxin. I’m pretty sure you’ll come back to me.”** She said darkly.

And with that Yu Shuxin pushed the raven away from her and ran towards the exit. **"Stay away from me Xiaotang!"** She shutted the door behind her, leaving Zhao Xiaotang alone inside the room. 

——

It has been months since the things between her and Shuxin ended, but the woman hasn't disappeared out of her mind. It was driving her insane. All she could see was Shuxin, nothing else. But no matter what, she kept a straight face; no one should know of her secret, especially whenever she is in the company. 

As Xiaotang read the final drafts for the proposals that the Development Team handed down to her, loud screams which sounded awfully like Keyin rang outside of her office. Xiaotang looked up and Keyin barged in the exact moment she raised her eyebrows. 

**"What the fuck did you do?"** Keyin accused. Xiaotang looked passed by her and saw her secretary, Handong, looking at her and Keyin with a horrified expression as she tried to tell the woman before her to leave. Xiaotang signalled her to leave her and Keyin alone. Handong nodded with fear before bolting out of the room, shutting the door behind her. **"Zhao Xiaotang, what the fuck did you do?!"**

 **"Do what?"** Xiaotang asked innocently. 

**"Don't start with me, Zhao. Shuxin told me everything. Are you out of your mind or have you forgotten, huh?! She's married to Yu Yan! The wife of the woman you fucked with is your best friend!"**

Xiaotang placed the papers on her desk and stood up.. **"Yes, you're right. I did fuck her. So?"**

 **"You son of a bitch!"** Keyin marched towards her and punched her in the face, sending Xiaotang stumbling a bit before regaining her balance. **"You're fucking crazy! You fucked a married woman! Why are you taking this matter like it's just a normal thing?!"**

**"Because it's normal."**

**"What-"**

**"I want her. And you know what I always do when I want something right, Xie Keyin?"** Xiaotang took her cigarette and lightened one up, quickly taking a puff. **"I grab it and I won't stop until I have it. And if I can't have it,"** Xiaotang took a look huff then exhaled the smoke. **"No one will."**

Keyin glared at her with disgust and disbelief. Xiaotang snickered slightly. **"Nobody can pull me away from her. Not even you."** She continued.

 **"You're one sick fuck, Zhao Xiaotang. Clearly you're not the person I knew."** Keyin spatted out. **"You're crazy- no, you're a fucking psychopath."**

**"Yeah, probably. Either I'm crazy or addicted. But I want her and I'm not going anywhere. She's the only poison that I have ever taken, I didn't know poisons tasted like honey."**

Keyin left Xiaotang in her office but before saying; **"You've gone mad. Really mad. You need some help."** But Xiaotang needed no help. She needed Shuxin and Shuxin only.

Later that night, Xiaotang pulled over the mansion Yu Yan and Shuxin resided. She saw the two in the balcony of their room, enjoying the night sky with a glass of champagne. _If I can't have you, then no one will._ Xiaotang laughed at herself. _Oh my god, she's driving me crazy._ Xiaotang took one last look at the veranda where the couple was and she swore that she saw Shuxin's horrified expression before ushering a confused Yu Yan back inside. 

And with that, Xiaotang sped away into the dark. 

The following day, a knock pulled Xiaotang out of her paperwork. Jiaqi peeked her head inside the door and entered without a word. **"What do you want, Xu Jiaqi?"** Xiaotang raised her eyebrows. 

**"Calm down, Zhao. I ain't here to lecture you."** Jiaqi says, raising both of hands in defense. **"I wanted to give you this. Don't shoot the messenger."** Jiaqi threw an envelope towards the raven and motioned her to open it. **"Keyin wanted to warn you, if you don't stop with what you're doing, she'll have Daimeng file a restraining order against you. Shuxin saw your 'little act' last night, it frightened her so she called Keyin immediately to have her inform Daimeng of what you did."** Jiaqi sighed. **"What** **were you thinking?"**

Xiaotang slid the contents of the envelope back inside and looked at Jiaqi with a smirk. **"So she indeed saw me last night? Great. That's great."**

 **"Fucking- seriously why are you acting like this, Xiaotang!?"** Jiaqi exclaimed. **"You already slept with her and now you're** **_stalking_ ** **her? How in the world did you get her address anyways?!"**

**"Anqi gave it to me."**

**"Ugh, that midget. I swear to god** **_please_ ** **stay away from Shuxin, Xiaotang."** Jiaqi pleaded. **"For the both of you. Shuxin needed her peace back, and you,"** Jiaqi jabbed her finger into Xiaotang's shoulder with a bit of force. **"Need to seek help. You've gone mad."**

 **"I don't need help, Xu Jiaqi."** Xiaotang swatted Jiaqi's finger away. **"I. Am. Fine. Now get out of my office before I call my security team. Oh, and tell Keyin to fuck off too."** Xiaotang says. 

**"God, I hope you get back into your senses."**

Jiaqi slammed the door as she left the raven CEO alone. **"What is it with people and they love slamming doors?"** Xiaotang wondered out loud before going back to her work. 

On the other hand, Yu Shuxin was on the edge. Ever since she saw Xiaotang's car last night, she couldn't help but to feel that the woman was following her everywhere she went. Zhao Xiaotang was driving her insane, including her growing guilt and conscience constantly reminding of what she did. 

The sound of heels clicking with the marble floor snapped her out of her trance. **"Hey, babe."** Yu Yan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, Shuxin smiled at the sensation of the red head's hands resting on both sides of her cheek. **"How's your day?"**

 **"Boring."** Shuxin pouted. Yu Yan laughed as she removed her coat and hanged the coat in the rack near their cabinet. **"I got nothing to do, I ain't in the mood to go out."** _Who knows that I might see Xiaotang lurking around,_ Shuxin almost blurred out but luckily, she stopped herself. **"I just want to be with my wife."**

**"You're such a baby."**

**"But I** **_am_ ** **your baby."**

Yu Yan chuckled, taking off her heels before cupping Shuxin's cheek. **"You're damn right. Well, I need help."** She says. Shuxin tilted her head in question. **"You see, my wife loves to be pampered. Do you think she would like it if I kick it up a notch?"**

Shuxin giggled, draping her arms into Yu Yan's shoulders as the redhead laid her into bed with care, straddling her as she remained eye contact with the brunette. **"I'm pretty sure she will, after all, you're the most caring woman she had ever met according to her."** Yu Yan smiled before capturing her lips. Their passionate kiss turned into a heated make out session until all of their clothes were thrown into the ground. 

**"Did I mention that you're so sexy tonight?"**

Shuxin stiffened the moment those words came out of Yu Yan's mouth. Memories of her and Xiaotang fucking around, the raven's deadly smirk, and burning touch flooded her whole body and mind. Shuxin suddenly stood up, pushing Yu Yan in the process, which confused her. Tears suddenly poured down into her cheeks, Shuxin shook her head while screaming at Yu Yan to stay away. 

**"Shuxin, calm down! It's me, Yu Yan!"**

**"Stay away from me, Xiaotang!"**

Yu Yan frowned and gasped. _Did she just call me Xiaotang?_ Shuxin looked at her with fear and realization, confusion and anger was rising inside Yu Yan but she tried to remain calm. Shuxin approached her wife and took both of her hands. 

**"Baobei-"**

**"Why are you acting strange, Shuxin? Is there something I should know?"** Her voice was calm but rage was biting her insides, Yu Yan needed answers now but Shuxin just looked at her with fear… and guilt? **"Goddamnit, Yu Shuxin! Answer my question!"** It was the first time Yu Yan raised her voice on the brunette which surprised the both of them, but Yu Yan shrugged it off. 

**"Xiaotang… She-"**

**"She '** **_what'_ ** **Shuxin?"**

 **"We fucked!"** Shuxin blurred out, her secret now out in the open. **"She seduced me during the night we both attended Keyin's club opening. She and I started arranging meetings after that but… I didn't want to continue it anymore. I left her the night you went home from your business meeting in South Korea. And now she wouldn't leave me alone, she said it wouldn't be our last meeting because she was sure I'd come back to her."** Shuxin sobbed. **"I'm sorry Yu Yan. I didn't mean to do it, I don't know what took over me… I am so sorry."**

Yu Yan sat in the foot of their shared bed, shaken. Shuxin hugged her while crying but she found no strength to push her away. **"How… Xiaotang is my best friend… You… You fucked with my best friend."**

**"I'm sorry-"**

**"Please, Shuxin. Get off me."** Yu Yan begged, her voice cracking. **"Let's clear our heads first. I don't want to let my anger get the best of me. We'll talk as soon as we're both ready."**

Shuxin couldn't do anything but to respect Yu Yan's wishes. She detached herself from Yu Yan and watched as her wife stood up, took a suitcase from their shared wardrobe and started packing. She left minutes after without a word, closing the door behind her softly. Shuxin felt herself crumble and her tears raining down her cheeks and into the soft mattress below her. _What have I done?_ Shuxin thought as fell down and hugged the pillow which contained Yu Yan's lingering smell. 

Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, Xiaotang smirked to herself as she watched Yu Yan's car leave the driveway of the mansion and into the streets of Beijing. The redhead wouldn't notice her presence due to the distance she's in but Xiaotang can see everything clearly; her plan was working. All Shuxin needs is a little push, a harsh and painful one. She knew the brunette had probably admitted that they were fucking behind her best friend's back and hurted the fellow CEO. 

_Told you, Yu Shuxin. You'd come back to me._ Xiaotang drove towards the mansion as Yu Yan's car disappeared from her sight and went outside. The chilly air of September hitting her pale skin. She climbed over the fence and headed straight inside, not caring if the CCTVs or any of the personnel inside the household caught her on the act. _Time for Plan B. If I can't have you, then nobody will._

Shuxin continued crying for what felt like hours until she heard their bedroom door creaking open, she bolted upright and expected that Yu Yan came home because she couldn't stand the fact that they would be apart and decided to talk things through tonight. But no, a frown invaded her face as she saw Zhao Xiaotang— the very cause of this whole fuckery— standing in front of her. 

**"How fucking dare you come inside here!"** Shuxin angrily spat. **"Get out!"**

 **"Why would I?"** Xiaotang says, approaching the brunette. **"Stop resisting me. Remember when I told you that you'll come back to me? Look at you, Yu Yan left you. Who's the** **_disgusting_ ** **woman now?"**

 **"Fuck you, Xiaotang."** Shuxin growled. 

**"Oh, do you mean,** **_fuck me_ ** **Xiaotang?"** Xiaotang grinned darkly, climbing into bed and pinned the brunette on the wrists. **"Gladly."**

 **"No!"** Shuxin screamed but Xiaotang's grip on her was harder than steel. Xiaotang planted rough kisses unto Shuxin's neck as she sobbed, tears falling even harder than before. **"Stop this! Let go of me, Xiaotang! Leave me alone!"**

Shuxin squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to whoever god was out there that someone would come and rescue her. A grunt and a scream suddenly invaded her ears alongside smacks and more grunts. Shuxin was afraid to open her eyes but when a familiar voice rang out, she forced herself to open her eyes and saw Yu Yan looming over Xiaotang. 

**"Get your hands off my wife, asshole!"**

Shuxin was stunned. _She came back? How-_ Her thoughts were cut off with a tug in her arm. **"Come on, Shuxin. Let's get out of here!"** Yu Yan dragged Shuxin behind her as they ran away from their shared bedroom. **"Xiaotang is still groggy from the hard punch I landed,"** Yu Yan whipped her head towards the brunette. **"You're safe now. I'll protect you, don't worry."** Her famous box smile appeared. 

**"Wait… Shuxin…"** Xiaotang croaked out, reaching for the brunette, she was clearly beaten up by the redhead who was visibly stronger. Shuxin whipped her head towards the door of their room but Yu Yan tugged Shuxin's arm lightly, shaking her head as if to tell her to leave Xiaotang behind. **"Don't go… Please… Don't push me away."**

 **"You just don't give up do you?"** Yu Yan gritted her teeth. **"Let's go, Shuxin. We're not safe here, I've called the police. They're on the way."**

**"Shuxin, please don't leave… Save me, I don't want to be a monster among men."**

**"Shuxin, let's go!"**

**"Shuxin, please…"**

The woman in question gritted her teeth. She forced her feet to move so that they could leave the household but before her feet could even touch the very top of the staircase, her ears rang and her whole body felt numb. She couldn't make out what Yu Yan was screaming about. 

_Why is everything spinning around me? And why can't I hear anything?_ She found herself lying on the floor, Yu Yan and Xiaotang were… fighting? She couldn't tell, her vision was getting blurry. Shuxin's eyelids were heavy; she tried not to close it, but she did in order to make her vision more clearer than it was. One blink; Yu Yan was struggling, trying to get something from Xiaotang's grip. Another blink; Xiaotang punched Yu Yan. Another blink; a muffled gunshot could be heard. And another blink; Yu Yan pushed Xiaotang off the balcony of their second floor, she fell with her. 

**"Yu Yan…"** Shuxin croaked out, but eventually lost consciousness. 

——

**"Luckily, she only received bruises and scratches, presumably she received while she’s struggling against Ms. Yu. Also, the psychiatrist would assess her as soon as she's conscious. Ms. Zhao can be discharged the following day."**

Xiaotang groaned in annoyance. _Too much noise._ She opened her eyes and the god-awful brightness coming from the lights welcomed her. She spotted Keyin, Jiaqi, Xueer, and Anqi looming over her left while Keran and Daimeng looked at her with disappointment from the couch in the corner of the room. 

**"Doc, will you excuse us for a minute?"** Keyin said and the doctor nodded. As soon as he's out of earshot. **"I told you to stay away from Shuxin. Why didn't you listen?"** Xiaotang looked at them without a word. **"Daimeng, tell her."**

 **"Since you broke the restraining order, assaulted Shuxin and Yu Yan, this makes you a criminal, yes? Yu Yan decided to file charges against you and a lot of evidence was found against you. So I’m sorry, I can’t do anything for you now."** Daimeng nudged her glasses that were sliding against her nose bridge. **"Zhao Xiaotang, CEO of Zhao Industries** , **you hereby charged with murder of Yu Shuxin, attempted rape, physical assault against the CEO of Yu Corporation, and Class 2 misdemeanor for breaking your restraining order.”**

 **“Long story short, you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment.”** Keran added. **“I never thought you could do such things, Xiaotang.”** Xiaotang remained silent. **“Why?”**

 **“Shuxin.”** Xueer answered for Xiaotang, eyeing the raven with venom and hostility. **“She was so obsessed with her the moment she laid** — **”**

**“Shuxin is dead?”**

All heads are whipped towards the raven who muttered silently. **“Yeah, you killed her.”** Keyin says, tone laced with anger. **“And now you have to face the consequences. Yu Yan is really looking forward to seeing you in court.”**

Xiaotang fell silent once more before laughing, surprising everyone in the room. **“Oh god, guess I can’t have all the things I want eh?”** Xiaotang’s laughter turned into chuckles. **“Well, she isn’t mine to begin with anyways.”**


End file.
